riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Walker Oil Incident
The Soul Walker Oil Incident was a major event on March 4th of 2055, where Soul Nation Ireland had lost Its Oil Production License, and had to travel to Planet Ordorlum in order to renew it. The Incident was mostly named after all of the destructive disasters conducted by Ireland, while trying to impress the Ordolian Instructor of Oil Production Taror. The Incident ended when Hunter and Luna managed to destroy the Oil Production facility before it could destroy Ordorlum. Prior To the Events Before the events of the Incident, on March 4th of 2055, Ireland's Fuel supply began to run low, forcing multiple gas production facilities all over the nation to shut down, Luna later gets a last minute order to get the Production facilities open again, which Hunter had tried for several months but received no progress in reopening them. Hunter than comes up with the solution to use his soul Body's own soil in order to create a simple fuel, that would last for years, and by achieving this Ireland might become the top Soul Walker nation in Europe to not rely on Mined Regian Oil. After creating the oil, with the help of Luna, he finishes it off by topping oil and a lemon while walking out of his Dublin Residence. He serves it to Harollock, one of his former taste testers sent from England. But, Harollock thinks it's horrible (and throws a temper tantrum, demanding that Ireland, lose all oil reserves at once while angrily shoving the gas into Hunters head) and Hunter is outraged at first, only to find out by his own wife Luna that his Oil Production License expired 69 years ago, and that most of the Production facilities that he was operating, were Illegal, which was unknown to him until now. This act enrages Luna, where she stated that now since their country no longer has no Oil being produced, Hunter could suffer Riots and even a blown War if he doesn't find a way to get his production up again, she even states that he could even die from the lack of Oil that is often pumped inside his Continental body by these refineries. After Harllock reported the Oil Crisis to London, Highland forces Hunter to go to Planet Ordorlum, where he, his wife and his entire Nation meets Captain Taror. Taror then collects all the Soul Walker cadets of Oil Productions out from their nations along with their lovers and tells them to man their Oil stations. When Hunter mans his station with Luna, he realizes that there are more Holographic and other advanced contraptions than he's used to, but he thinks he still can make oil with no problem, despite Luna attempting to ask him to read the manuel first. After ignoring Luna's advice when he tries to mix the oil, he repeatedly pushes the wrong button much to his frustration, and his wife's embarrassment. Taror comes over and has a cadet inform Hunter that the controls are different and he has to push the button on the lower control panel. When Hunter manages to finally mix his Oil reserve, he lets Taror try it. However, when Taror tries it, the Oil is hard as cement and it ends up in Taror's eye. Taror suggests they need to get back to the basics. The Incident Taror tells both Hunter and Luna before they make Oil, they needs to know what it feels like to be oil. He makes Hunter go inside of a special Spin master, while Luna changes her clothes in the next room into an Oil resistant jump suit, and enters the machine with Hunter. Taror sets the Simulator on "Obliterate", which makes the Soul Walker students gasp. A cadet reminds Taror that no Country has ever survived Obliterate, to which he responds that they need to learn. The simulator shakes, rattles, and rolls Hunter and Luna at such a fast pace, up to the point that Luna becomes increasingly sick. Captain Taror decides to see how both Luna and Hunter turned out and gets angry when he sees that they both survived and actually found it fun (Despite Hunter being in parts from the speed of the Machine, and Luna throwing up several times inside of a metal Container that was his prize possession of Oil Drinks for the cadets). Angry, Taror says that he's never had such an "unteachable Country" in 30 years. He asks his students to tell him how he could teach Hunter how to make Gas and Oil (with one student replying, "You'd be better off teaching a piece of Metal, sir!", to which the students laugh at) Hunter outraged by this comment states that he could do better, and even turns to his wife Luna for support, whom unfortunately still hasn't recovered from her time in the machine and was still puking. However, during the courses of making Gas and Oil, Hunter fails at every turn while doing them all, much to both Taror, and Luna's frustration. Hunter than attempts to cheat and steal another Soul Walkers Oil Canister, but Luna prevents this, and demands in a fit of rage that he follows the instructions to the Manuel. Hunter in a fit of annoyance goes haywire from failing too many Oil tasks, and tears up the Manuel infront of Luna stating that if she dosen't wish to help to go back to Japan on Earth. Unfortunaly after tearing up the Manuel, the Oil reacted to the destruction of the Manuel which was than stated by Taror, that it was designed to be the main key to control the pressure of the oil on the planet, and because of him tearing it up, he just doomed the Ordorlum. As the Oil starts to flood the entire Planet, Hunter manages decides to repair the Manuel by sinking deep into the Gas and placing it back togheter. Hunter despite Luna's protests on not doing so, leaps into the Gas pool and sinks all the way to the bottom of where the Oil Stations once was and searches around countless times for the Manuel Ruins in which he eventually dose. After successfully finding both pieces of the Instructions he places them both together causing a white light to surge deep in the Gas Below, and with one solid Explosion all Gas vanished off the Planet and back under ground. ''Aftermath 'Trivia''' Category:2055 Category:Incidents Category:Events